My Bella, My Alec
by TwilightGirl29
Summary: What if Bella lived in Volterra? What if Renee was abusive and never met Phil? What if Bella never went to live with Charlie? What if Bella stumbles into Volturi Castle where she meets Alec who is her mate but she doesnt know it yet? Will Alec save Bella from her abusive mother or will he find her beaten to death? BXAV


My Bella, My Alec,

By TwilightGirl29

BPOV

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella, my mother Renee beats me but this time I escaped. We live in Volterra, Italy, I run through the darkness hoping to find an empty building to sleep in tonight cause I was afraid my mother would beat me more if I came back tonight. She just needs to sleep it off like she always does. I see this castle _Perfect _I push open the door and I walk around in the hallways and I bump into something cold and hard.

I look up and see this giant dude and he looks pissed so I try to run away but he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder, I know Im in like this throne like room now and I look around I see 3 thrones, they have men sitting in them and they dont look very happy and they gasp whe they see my face which doesnt suprise me, since my face doesnt looked that pretty.

My black eye takes black eyes to the next level, its a baseball shaped black eye that cover majority of my left eye and the area around it, my bottom lip is bloody and busted, theres dried blood on my chin lots of it. My right cheek is bruised badly. I have fingered shaped bruises on my forearms and on my shoulders, bruises on my stomac back, and legs. And my clothes are torn.

I pushed infront of the 3 men sitting in the thrones "What are you doing in our castle" The blonde man sneers at me "I-I-Im sorry I t-t-thought this c-c-castle was a-a-abandonded, I-I-I didnt k-know anyone l-lived here" I said stuttering. "What were you planning to do if it were" The black haired one asked "Spend t-t-the night and go h-h-home in the m-m-morning" I said still stuttering. I look at the ground, at my bare, dirty, and sore feet.

"What happened to your face child" He (The black haired one) asks another question. My body tremble a little bit "I-I-I fell" I lied stuttering "Your horrible liar" He says "I know" I whisper "Falling doesnt leave finger shaped bruises" A beautiful voice says and I look to see this gorgeous looking boy who looks around my age. He has dark brown hair with bangs that go to the side and go down to right above his eyebrows, he has cherry red eyes. He's maybe like few inches taller than me.

"Alec is right Child, now tell me how you got them" The man says. "You wouldnt believe me" I mutter quietly "Try me" He says "M-M-My m-mother d-d-did this t-t-to me" I stuttered even more than before. I see Alec tense up "How old are you?" The black-haired man asks. "Im 16" I whisper "And your name Child?" He asks "I-I-Isabella but I p-p-prefer B-B-Bella" I said stuttering. "I-I-Im sorry If I b-b-bothered you, I'll just l-l-leave" I said and I turn around and start walking and someone grabs my arm very gently, I turn and see its Alec who grabbed my arm _Shit am I in trouble? _I worried.

"You should probably stay here" He says "Are you sure?" I asked shocked "I think that would best, dont you think so Aro" Alec says "I think it would be" The black haired man who turns out to be Aro says. "Follow me Bella" He says and puts his hand gently on my back guiding me. We walk for 10 minutes before we enter a bedroom that looks like a boy's "Its my room but you can stay in it for now" Alec says "I d-d-dont want to s-s-steal your bed o-o-or your room, I-I-I'll sleep on t-t-the floor" I said.

APOV

"No its ok really I insist, I'll crash on my couch in here" I said pointing to the couch over there. I decide to pull the gentleman card "It would be disrespectful to have you sleep on the couch since your a guest" I said giving her a smile "If y-y-ou insist" She says unsure "Dont worry" I said and put my hand on her shoulder. "I'll leave you to get ready" I said and I had to leave so I could go hunt. I leave the room and I go back to the throne room "I got her to go bed" I said.

Aro grabs my hand to make sure everything went all right "Selfless and stubborn" He whispers, I assumed he's talking about Bella. "Master Im going to go hunt" I said "Heidi will be here in a few minutes so you can eat with the rest of us" Aro says. Heidi came in with the humans, we drain all but one cause not of us had the guts to drain it cause it looked like Bella but without the bruises and other injuries. Aro told Heidi to take her to her (Heidi's) room and feed on her there.

I started to feel sick and everyone notices but Heidi cause she left already "Alec are you alright?" Jane asks. I then fall to my hands and knees; I throw up all the blood, I had just drunk. It goes down the drain not that I was hungry anymore. "I dont think I can feed on anything right now" I said. I run to my chambers (room) where I see Bella sleeping. I look and see she wearing one of my shirts.

I lay on my couch and watch her sleep "Alec" She mumbles and non-beating heart flutters, I smile."M-M-Momma" She whimpers and she starts to twist and turn "No!" She yells. "Bella wake up" I said and her eyes snap open and she whimpers. I pick her up and put her in my lap and she curls up in my arms.

I lay down and she rests her head on my chest and she quickly falls asleep. She snuggles closer to me and I wrap my arms around her. She slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT R&R PLZ**


End file.
